


Lilly's Kitten, Muffin

by Sideshow_Raquaelle



Series: Lilly The Moose & The Happy Tree Friends [9]
Category: Bakugan Battle Brawlers, Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Cute, Friendship/Love, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23581936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sideshow_Raquaelle/pseuds/Sideshow_Raquaelle
Summary: When a mysterious driver delivers a small box with a kitten inside to Lilly's house, Lilly and her family adopt the kitten and name her Muffin.Note: This marks the first appearance of Lilly's Bakugan Guardian Subterra Premo Vulcan.
Series: Lilly The Moose & The Happy Tree Friends [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1380541





	Lilly's Kitten, Muffin

It was dark and stormy night and through the rain drove a black car on the road, it stopped briefly at a sign saying “Welcome to the Happy Tree Friends Forest” and then it drove in the direction the sign was pointing in.

“Hmm, Welcome to the Happy Tree Friends Forest...” the person inside the car read the sign.

The car drove into the Happy Tree Friends Forest and came to a two story house and the mailbox said Moose on it. The car parked into a nearby parking lot, and the driver killed the engine before they opened the door and stepped out of the car and then the driver opened the back passenger door on the right and took out a box that had holes in it and little meow sounds were heard from the box.

The driver walked over to the front door of the house and rang the doorbell, put the box down in front of the door, ran back to his car, started up the engine and drove away into the blackness of the stormy night. The door opened, revealing Annabel. She didn’t see anyone at the door, but she did see the box the driver had left.

“Who is it Annabel?” a Male voice called from inside the house.

“I’m not sure, Melvin,” Annabel replied, “but they left this box on our doorstep.”

“Mew, Mew,” came high pitch meowing coming from inside the box.

“Oh, it sounds like there’s a kitty inside!” Annabel said in surprise.

Annabel opened the box gently and saw a 8 week year old kitten with chocolate coloured fur and green eyes. Annabel gasped, and then sulked in sympathy.

"Awww. It's a baby kitten..."

“What baby kitten, Mom?” said a voice from behind Annabel.

Annabel turned around to see her daughter Lilly. She’d overheard her mother’s voice and had come into the room to see what she was talking about.

"This baby kitten, dear," said Annabel showing the chocolate furred kitten to Lilly and Lilly gasped as her eyes widened, and then began to sparkle.

“Oh, my goodness... it’s adorable...!”

Lilly gently took the kitten out of the box and hugged it and she looked at Annabel and said:

“Can we keep this kitten please?”

“I was thinking we should,” Annabel said. “It’s far too little to survive on its own...”

“But not if I help take care of it,” Lilly told her.

“Lilly, we shall keep the kitten,” said Annabel.

Lilly smiled. “Great. This kitten is someone who deserves her own family.”

“So what are you gonna call her, sweetie?” Annabel asked Lilly.

Lilly thought for a moment, and then came up with a good name.

“How about Muffin?”

“That sounds like a nice name for the kitten, Lilly,” Annabel said with a smile.

“Can I introduce Muffin to my Guardian Vulcan and Sam our family cat please?” Lilly asked.

“Of course you can, dear,” said Annabel.

“I hope Sam will be nice to Muffin,” said Lilly.

“Well, I’m sure that once he gets to know her, they can get along,” Melvin stated.

Lilly went into the living room while carrying Muffin and she saw her Bakugan Guardian Subterra Premo Vulcan (in his ball form) and Sam Cat on the sofa.

“Hey, Vulcan? Sam?” Lilly started. “There’s someone knew I’d like you to meet.”

“Oh, and who is that?” Vulcan asked.

Lilly showed him the kitten she had in her hands.

“Mew?” the kitten tilted her head in curiosity.

"Aww, what a little cutie," said Vulcan.

“My mom found this little thing in a box that someone left on our doorstep,” Lilly explained.

“Does this kitten have a name?” Vulcan asked.

“We decided to name her Muffin,” said Lilly. “I came up with it myself.”

“That is a nice name for this kitten,” said Vulcan.

“Thank you” Lilly replied.

Lilly then turned to Sam who was still having a cat nap on the sofa.

“Sam,” said Lilly.

Sam opened his eyes and looked up at Lilly.

“Mow?” he asked.

"We have a kitten named Muffin joining our family so I would like you to be nice to her, please," Lilly said to Sam as she put Muffin down on the sofa next to Sam.

For a minute Sam and Muffin looked at each other, one cat not recognizing the other. Sam leaned his head toward Muffin and took a couple of curious sniffs.

"Mew," meowed Muffin.

Sam moved over to Muffin, then began to lick her gently.

“Well, what do you know, look at that, Vulcan,” said Lilly as she watched Sam lick Muffin.

"Looks like he's accepting that Muffin's going to live here," Vulcan said with a smile.

“Mom! Dad!” Lilly called, “Come in here please!”

After about a minute, Annabel and Melvin came into the room.

“Yes, dear?” Annabel asked.

“Look at that,” said Lilly pointing at Sam licking Muffin.

Annabel’s eyes began to sparkle. “Awww...”

“That is adorable.” Melvin was smiling in adoration as well.

“Looks Sam is going to be Muffin’s adoptive father,” said Vulcan.

“That is one of the sweetest things I’ve ever seen,” Annabel commented.

“Yes, it is,” agreed Lilly.

"I'm sure Sam and Muffin are going to get along just fine," Melvin replied.

“And as Grandma and Grandpa are coming to visit us tomorrow can I introduce Muffin to them please?” Lilly asked Annabel.

“That sounds like a lovely idea,” Annabel stated. “Of course you may.”

"Thank you, Mom," said Lilly.

“You’re welcome, dear,” Annabel replied with a smile.

With Muffin having joined the family, Lilly and her parents wanted to make sure they’d give her as much love as possible. And hopefully, Sam would take good care of the little kitten.


End file.
